Wouldn't Change A Thing
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: It's "bonding day" for Mackenzie Falls and So Random. Sonny and Chad are partnered up. What's gonna happen? Based on "Wouldn't Change A Thing" from Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a songfic based on the song "Wouldn't Change A Thing" from Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. This is my first songfic so I hope you like it! Read and review please :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. :( Haha**

**Sonny's POV**

Mr. Condor arranged a "show bonding day" for _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_. We'd be going to an indoor recreational center with a rock climbing wall and everything. There were competitions set up everywhere. Whatever team won the most would help host the Tween Choice Awards.

Each of us had a partner from the opposite show. The teams were: Tawni and Ferguson, Zora and Skyler, Nico and Portlyn, Grady and Chastity, me and Chad.

That's right, Chad Dylan Cooper… The blonde haired, blue eyed, conceited jerk-face of _Mackenzie Falls_.

So here we were, the day we've been awaiting, Competition Day. I was trying to find Chad, we were supposed to leave the studios in less than 10 minutes and I couldn't find him anywhere. was clear that if we weren't out front by noon, they'd leave without us. I finally found him in the cafeteria. I tried calling him from the door. No response. Instantly, this song popped into my head:

_**It's like he doesn't hear a word I say. His mind is somewhere far away. And I don't know how to get there. **_

Sometimes when I try to talk to him, he's off in his own little world and doesn't respond at first. I practically have to scream in his face to get his attention. This was one of those times.

"Chad… Chad…? Chad! Hello, are you in there?" I said as I waved my hand in front of the blonde haired boy's face.

_**It's like, all he wants is to chill out. He makes me wanna pull all my hair out. Like he doesn't even care.**_

Then when I finally do, he acts as if I'm crazy and he's calm.

"What! What do you want?" he asked, finally coming out of his daze.

"What were you doing?" I asked him.

"I was trying to meditate before I was so rudely interrupted. You want us to win, I gotta relax first."

_**You, me, we're face to face but we don't see eye to eye.**_

He and I would yell back and forth over little things… We almost never agree on anything.

"Yes, but we're gonna be late, Chad! We're supposed to meet everyone out front in 7 minutes!"

"Relax Sonny, we have plenty of time!"

"No, we're leaving now! C'mon!"

_**Like fire and rain. You can drive me insane.**_

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

See what I mean?

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything.**_

As we walked towards the front parking lot, he turned to me and said, "I'm sorry I was taking forever to leave. Meditating calms my nerves… One of my nannies taught it to me because I'd get really clingy when my parents had to leave for business trips."

"Oh… It's okay. Sorry I was in such a rush. I'm just really excited."

_**We're Venus and Mars. We're like different stars. But you're the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a thing.**_

Chad Dylan Cooper used to be a clingy little kid? He's so different now… What am I saying? We're so different…yet so alike. We both _hate _thunderstorms and failing. We're both afraid of spiders and heights. I like that we're different but we understand each other. I don't want that to change…

**Chad's POV**

After Sonny made me go with her to the front of Condor Studios, we all got in the limo and headed to the recreational facility we were using for "bonding day". Of course I ended up next to the window and Sonny.

I put in my headphones, turned on my iPod, and looked out the window. A few seconds later, the music stopped. I looked at my iPod. Battery was dead. Just my luck. So I decided I had two options. A) Put my iPod away and listen to the idiotic argument those morons Nico and Grady were having about Narnia. B) Pretend my iPod _isn't _dead so no one bothers me. I don't know, nor do I care, what you would choose but I went with B.

So I sat there and stared out the window, daydreaming, when I remembered this song I heard the other day. It reminds me of a certain perky brunette:

_**She's always trying to save the day. Just wanna let my music play. She's all or nothing. But my feelings never change.**_

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and then I heard a voice say, "C'mon Chad, this is supposed to be a bonding experience! Talk to us, or at least listen!"

Yep, as you can probably guess, it was the one and only, Sonny Munroe.

_**I try to read her mind. **_

I don't understand why following the rules is such a big deal to her. Then again, I _am_ Hollywood's bad boy.

_**She tries to pick a fight, to get attention. That's what all of my friends say.**_

"Why should I?" I snapped.

"I just think we should get to know each other better! After all, no one knows much about the opposite cast."

"What if I don't want to, Munroe?"

"Oh, you're going to, Cooper! Gimme that." she shot back as she tried to take my iPod.

_**You, me, we're face to face but we don't see eye to eye.**_

I held my iPod just out of her reach. Suddenly Marshall grabbed it out of my hand.

"Hey!" I said as I glared at him and then at her.

Marshall said, "Sonny's right. This is a bonding experience. Plus, we're already here."

Everyone got out of the limo. I walked up behind Sonny.

"Thanks a lot, Sonny."

"Well we need to learn how to listen to each other if we wanna win. I wanted to see how much work we had to do. Judging by what just happened, a lot."

_**Like fire and rain. You can drive me insane.**_

"Pshh, I was gonna start listening when we got inside."

"Pshh yourself."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Well I just did."

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything.**_

There was an awkward silence between us until we got inside. Right before we got to the first station, a _huge_ rock climbing wall, Sonny stopped and pulled me off to the side.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just a little nervous…" she said quietly.

"It's fine. I get kinda cranky when I'm nervous too." I said as I looked into her big brown eyes.

_**We're Venus and Mars. We're like different stars. But you're the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a thing.**_

We're so similar but very different… We both are kinda like the leaders of our friends… but I'm kind of a jerk sometimes whereas she's always, and I mean _always_, nice. But we both have an understanding of each other's feelings and I don't want that to change.

**Narrator's POV**

"Eww! Stop flirting and get over here you two!" Tawni yelled.

Sonny broke their gaze as she rolled her eyes at the blonde girl.

The pair walked over to where everyone else was standing. They each grabbed a harness and put it on, then stood next to their assigned spot on the wall. The attendants for this station attached the harnesses to the bungee cord. Then an additional cord was attached to their ankles, one teammate's right ankle to the other's left. This would cause the pair to climb together at a constant speed. The way to win, was to work together to reach the top and hit the buzzer.

When everyone was ready, the scoreboard timer above the wall lit up.

"On your marks…get set…. Goooo!" Marshall yelled.

_**When I'm yes, she's no. When I hold on, he just lets go.**_

Everyone began their ascent up the wall. Whenever Chad couldn't find a hand or foot hold (or vice versa), Sonny would suggest where to grab on the wall but he would just ignore her and find another place. Somehow they managed to stay in first. When they were halfway up the wall, Zora and Skyler were gaining on them.

_**We're perfectly imperfect. But I wouldn't change a thing, no.**_

Suddenly Sonny slipped and was just hanging on by the hand holds.

She found herself looking down toward the ground and yelled, "Chad!"

He looked over to see what happened, "Oh my gosh, Sonny!"

Despite his fear of heights he managed to help Sonny get her feet back on the foot holds. By the time Sonny regained her footing, Skyler and Zora were at the halfway too.

_**We're like fire and rain. You can drive me insane. But I can't stay mad at you for anything. We're Venus and Mars. We're like different stars. **_

"We gotta hurry now." Chad said.

"Agreed." Sonny said as they climbed as fast as they could without losing their balance.

Finally they reached the top. They both reached for the buzzer and their hands touched as they both hit it. Sonny looked into Chad's sparkly blue eyes and he looked back. They both grinned as they descended back down the wall. When they reached the bottom, Sonny tackle hugged Chad and he hugged back.

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a thing.**_

They pulled away and awkwardly just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Thank you for saving me up there…" Sonny said.

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything. **_

Chad smiled at her and said, "We may fight a lot, but I could never let you fall." Then he hugged her again. As they waited for their castmates to come back down, they took of their harnesses and the cord around their ankles.

Sonny looked at the rest of the stations and said, "Compared to this wall, everything else looks like a piece of cake."

_**We're Venus and Mars. We're like different stars. But you're the harmony to every song I sing.**_

"I'll race you to the obstacle course." Chad said and pointed to the next station.

"You're on." Sonny grinned. "In three…two…o- Hey! Cheater!" She yelled as Chad took off.

"Rules are for suckas!" He yelled back, laughing. She ran after him and tackled him onto the mat.

_**And I wouldn't change a, wouldn't change a thing!**_

I guess some things never change.


End file.
